Quest for the Foot Popping Kiss
by West Wind
Summary: The title sums it up nicely. More detailed- The girls, after watching romantic movies, start talking about the foot popping that occurs when the girl gets kissed by the lead man. They decide to find out for themselves if such a thing truly happens and st
1. The Quest Accepted

Quest for the Foot Popping Kiss - Chapter 1   
By West Wind   


Disclaimer: I don't' own Gundam Wing or the characters. 

Author's Notes: This idea came to me one night and I thought it would make a cute Valentine's day story and a comedy, or more like a humorous story. I fear I am not very good at comedy, but I at least hope you find the story amusing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1 - The Quest Accepted

It was Friday evening, and Relena had planed a sleepover with the other girls. They were going to spend the evening watching sappy romance movies and talking about guys, and tomorrow they would shop. It promised to be a fun time. 

Catherine and Hilde were the first to arrive and Relena greeted them with hugs. 

"This will be so fun," bubbled Hilde as she lugged her bag behind her. 

"What do you have in there?" Relena asked wide eyed at the luggage Hilde was struggling with. 

"Stuff," came the dark haired girl's reply. 

"Here," smiled Catherine as she shouldered her own duffel bag and grabbed the other end of Hilde's luggage. 

"Where to?" Hilde asked. 

"I'll show you," Relena offered but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Um… take it up the stairs and to the fourth door on the left," she threw at them as she moved to the door. 

"Alright," the two girls called back. 

Relena let Dorothy in and directed her to the upstairs room. she waited at the door because Sally pull up in a Preventer jeep as Dorothy entered the house.. 

Relena showed Sally up to the room to dump their things. 

"Pizza alright with everyone?" Relena asked calling down the hall. 

A chorus of yes's came from the other two rooms. 

Relena placed the order and sent Pagan to pick up the food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"There it is again!" pointed out Hilde as the foot of the woman being passionately kissed slowly popped up into the air. 

"They had that in the last movie too," Dorothy agreed. 

"Is that something that happens in real life or just the movies?" asked Relena. 

"I have had some great kisses, but none of them ever had a foot pop," said Catherine and all eyes focused on her. "What? Haven't you every kissed anyone?" she asked of the others. 

Hilde blushed a bit as she answered, "Duo and I have kissed, but never like that." 

The other girls smiled at her admission. 

"Details," demanded Dorothy with murmurs of agreement from the other three. 

The movie forgotten as the credits rolled on the TV, the girls settled in a circle on the floor to grill each other on their kissing experiences. 

"We have always exchanged a farewell peck on the cheek," Hilde started. "Last Christmas he caught me under the mistletoe," she smiled. "It was a simple sweet kiss. Lips touching lips. I was a bit light headed afterwards, but no foot popping." 

"What happened next?" pushed Relena. 

"Nothing," Hilde said. "Duo released his hold on me and went on about his day," she shrugged. 

Disappointment showed on the others' faces. 

"Catherine, your turn," said Hilde pointing a finger at the curly haired woman. 

All eyes focused on Catherine, and she smiled at them and started her tale. 

"My first was Kiel. We grew up in the circus together," she explained. "We were behind the main tent when he leaned over and kissed me. It was not passionate but in many ways means more to me because it was my first." 

What happened to him?" asked Hilde anxiously. 

"Well, we were in our early teens and sort of went out for a while before breaking up," Catherine offered. "It was young love and simple," she sighed happily at the memory. 

Catherine stretched out on her stomach tucking her pillow between her arms and resting her chin on the soft item before continuing. 

"Then there was Gerald. He worked for the circus one summer, and we had a whirlwind summer fling. He was a great kisser," Catherine said with eyes closed and almost melting. 

The other girls watched enviously at the obvious pleasure the experience brought Catherine. 

"His kisses sent me to another world, but no foot popping," she finished with shaking her head. "The last one was Saul. We dated for a while and shared some moments. His kisses were nice but nothing more." 

"Have you kissed Trowa?" asked Sally. 

The look of disgust wrinkled Catherine's face. 

"No! At least not like that. He is like a brother to me. It would be weird." 

Relena and Hilde smirked at Catherine's reaction. 

"Sally, your next," announced Catherine tagging the girl beside her. "Have you ever kissed Wufei?" 

Sally snorted, "Can you imaging anyone trying to kiss Mr. 'High and Mighty,' onna hater! Although, I wouldn't mind if I could get clear of him before he reacted. Ever notice how nice his rear looks in the tight Preventer pants." 

"Sounds like someone has a crush on her partner," sing-songed Relena intently looking at Sally to deny it. 

"I think your right," added Hilde. "So why don't you ask him out?" 

"Do you truly think he would go?" Sally asked. 

"He seems to get along with you better than any other woman," Hilde pointed out. "He might." 

"We are suppose to be talking about who we have kissed not who we haven't," said Sally changing the subject. "I have only kissed my high school boyfriend, and there was no foot popping. Dorothy?" 

"I have never kissed anyone in that way," she boldly stated unashamed. "I was too busy playing political games and starting wars. Relena?" 

"I have not either," she answered coyly. "Although, there was the time on the Peacemillion with Heero that I thought we might kiss," she trailed off. 

"Really?" said Hilde with an upward inflection and propped her chin on her hands and looked at Relena expectantly. 

Every one leaned in to hear Relena's tantalizing story about the Wing pilot. 

"I was on Libra trying to talk Milliardo out of it, and Heero boarded the ship and freed me from my room. We returned to Peacemillion and Heero headed for Wing Zero. Before he went after Milliardo in Zero, I tried to talk him out of it. He pulled me so we were face to face, almost close enough to kiss, as he told me why he had to fight," she paused and scanned the very interested girls around her. "He shut my helmet visor and told me to believe in him before pushing me to float away from Zero. Then he took off." 

Hilde and Catherine let out large sighs at the romantic story. 

"But we still have not definitely answered my original question," Relena pointed out. "We had discovered none of us have had such an experience, but is there someone out there that has?" 

"Do you think it matters who initiates the kiss?" asked Hilde. 

"Maybe it has to be just the right person that you are kissing and the right moment," suggested Sally. 

The others shrugged or muttered maybes. 

"Well, how do we find out for sure?" asked Relena in a very businesslike manner. 

"Obviously, we run tests," pointed out Dorothy. 

"What kind of tests?" asked Catherine. 

"Tests where we go around kissing guys," Dorothy smiled deviously. 

Eyebrows raised around the circle. 

"I think we should start with a specific list of guys and not just start kissing strangers on the street," said Sally. 

"Good idea," agreed Hilde. "We can start with Duo. I know he would still be awake and would come over to help us with our research," she giggled mischievously. 

"We can start with all the pilots," Dorothy agreed. "That will be our starting list." 

The others thought that was a good idea, and Hilde went off to call Duo. 

"I think we need to set up the experiments parameters," said Sally. "Each guy will kiss each girl who has not had a foot popping experience." 

"So, once a kiss causes a foot pop, we don't kiss any of the other guys," verified Relena. 

Sally nodded. 

They agreed to the suggested stipulation. 

"He is on his way," announced Hilde bouncing back into the room. 

"Did you tell him why we want him here?" asked Catherine. 

"Are you kidding? Of course not, that would ruin the fun. I just gave him enough to make him curious and get him here," she smirked. 

The girls continued plotting out how they would proceed on their quest while they waited for their first challenger to show up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TBC... 


	2. The Quest Begins

Quest for the Foot Popping Kiss - Chapter 2   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: Did you ever think for a moment that I owned Gundam Wing or the characters? Didn't think so.   
  
Thanks Misty, Grrl N, J.B. Santiago, and Juleswiter for reviewing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 - The Quest Begins

Duo cheerfully knocked on the door. Five girls in sweats and flannels greeted him at the door and pulled him in. 

"Nice to know you guys are so eager to see me," he smiled as Hilde led him into the room where the girls had obviously been camped out. "So, what do you need my help with?" he asked distrusting the almost predator looks they were giving him. 

"We have a quest to fulfill," announced Relena regally, "and you, if you are willing, are our first step in helping us in our search." 

"What is it you want me to do?" questioned Duo who played with his braid nervously. 

His eyes darted from one girl to the other waiting for their response. 

"We want you to kiss each of us," answered Hilde. 

"Kiss you?" he repeated eyebrows raised in quandary. "Don't take this wrong, but why?" 

"We are on the quest for the foot popping kiss," explained Relena who seemed to be the spokesperson for the group. 

"Foot popping kiss?" he pondered. "Oh! Like in the movies," he said and watched the female faces around him light up. "So, do I kiss each of you until your foot pops?" he asked lecherously. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no," Relena said. "You kiss each of us once, and we must be standing," she stated. "Afterwards, those of us who have not experienced the 'foot pop,' will move on to the next guy on the list." 

"Who is on the list?" Duo asked with excitement around the edges of his question. 

"Currently all the Gundam pilots," Dorothy answered. "We will add mover later if we have to." 

"You are going to try this with Wufei and Heero?" he sounded amazed. 

The girls nodded. 

"You have to let me come with you when you do," he pleaded. "Please… please, you just have to," he almost whined. 

"You can come," laughed Relena after he fell to the floor with arms wrapped around her legs and head resting on her feet. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said gratefully as he playfully bowed several times to her as he stood. 

The other girls snickered at Duo's behavior. 

"Where do I begin?" he asked puckering his lips and making smooching noises. 

"You go first, Relena, since you are the one who started this quest with your question," said Catherine. 

Relena nodded and stepped next to Duo for her first kiss. She closed her eyes as his face came near. His hand came to rest on the back of her neck. She could feel his warm breath caressing her lips before he pulled her closer and kissed her. 

The others watched Relena's feet closely and let out a disappointed groan as the two pulled apart. 

Duo pulled away smiling, and Relena sat the blinking amazed and not moving. 

"How was your first kiss, Relena?" Hilde teased. 

"That was your first kiss?" Duo asked amazed. "I feel honored," he whispered in her ear before placing a chased kiss on her cheek. Duo turned to the group of girls and asked, "Who's next?" 

Duo kissed Dorothy, Sally, and Catherine with no 'foot pop.' 

Hilde stood next to him for her turn. She looked up into his smiling face and could not help grinning back at her friend. 

"Ready to have your socks knocked off," he whispered to her. 

"You didn't manage to do that last Christmas," she teased back. 

Suddenly his mouth covered hers with his tong moving across her bottom lip till she opened enough to allow it entrance into her mouth. Both sets of lips and tongs moved with the other, giving and taking, tasting and enjoying each other. 

Cheers pulled the couple from their lip lock, and they blinked confused at the others. 

Hilde noticed she lowered her foot that she did not know was raised. 

"I foot popped!" she exclaimed as her foot touched the ground. "I didn't even realize it." 

"There's our proof that it is not done consciously," pointed out Sally. 

"And that it does happen," added Catherine. 

"Well, what does a 'foot popping' kiss feel like, Hilde?" Dorothy asked. 

When there was no response, the group turned to find Duo and Hilde enthusiastically kissing once more. 

"Excuse me," giggled Relena as she tried to interrupt the couple. "You can only kiss each one once," she reminded him. 

"But, she is out of the running now," he commented pulling away but not letting her go. 

"She is, but she has to go with us tomorrow when we approach the others," Relena said. 

"We also have to debrief her," added Sally. 

"Thanks for your help, Duo," said Catherine as they pushed him to the door. 

"You have a funny way of showing your graduated," he grumbled as he allowed them to shove him out. 

"Come back in the morning, and you can join us on our search for the others," Relena promised. 

"I'll be here bright and early," he said. "You lovely ladies have a good night," he finished with a wink before leaving. 


	3. Questing They a’ Go

Quest for the Foot Popping Kiss - Chapter 3   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I don't' own Gundam Wing or the characters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 ~ Questing They a' Go

The girls and Duo gathered in the entry ready to continue their quest. 

Duo had shown up while they ate breakfast and had helped himself to the food on the table. He piled his plate full with a bit of everything before plopping down beside Hilde and giving her a greeting peck on the cheek. 

"I just talked to Trowa," Catherine said joining the group. "He is waiting for Quatre, but they will not leave until after they help us," she smirked. 

"Great, two at once," Dorothy evilly cackled rubbing her hands together. 

The group settled into Relena's limousine to head where Trowa and Quatre would be found. 

~ 

Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the steps of Trowa and Catherine's trailer when they arrived. 

"What do you need our help with?" Quatre asked curiously. 

"We are on a quest," said Catherine. 

Puzzled looks crossed both boys' faces, and when they saw Duo's mischievous grin they exchanged worried glances. 

"It's nothing bad," Duo assured. "Actually quite pleasant." 

"Duo helped us last night," Hilde offered with a happy smile. "Now we would like you two to help us do a little research." 

"What do we have to do?" asked Trowa. 

"You have to kiss each of us," explained Relena. 

"Except Hilde," threw in Duo as he placed a protective arm around her slim waist. 

"Right, except Hilde." 

"Why?" asked Quatre. 

Obviously their curiosity was peeked. 

"Each of us are trying to experience a foot popping kiss," Catherine explained. 

The girls gave their two new guineapigs the procedure they had decided on and why they were doing this. 

"No offence, Trowa, but I am not going to kiss you. It would be too weird," Catherine clarified. 

He nodded understandingly. 

"So, where do we begin?" asked Quatre. 

The girls decided Dorothy would start with Quatre then move to Trowa. 

The longhaired blond stepped up to Quatre to receive her kiss. Quatre shuffled nervously blushing at first and struggled with where to place his hands. Dorothy grabbed Quatre's hands and placed them around her waist. She slipped her own hands to rest on the back of his neck. Quatre kissed Dorothy. 

There was no foot pop by the time they stepped away. 

"Sorry, Blondie, it was nice, but just didn't do it for me," Dorothy smiled. 

Quatre blushed more and murmured his regrets. 

Dorothy turned to Trowa. 

"Your turn," she announced stepping to Trowa. 

The tall silent man leaned over touching his lips to hers with hands clasp behind his back. Those watching suspected it would fail from the start, but as they watched Dorothy's hands encircled Trowa's neck pulling him closer and Trowa's hands snaked from behind his back to enfold her. Their kiss deepened, and Dorothy's foot popped to everyone's amazement. 

The kissers pulled away breathless and stunned as they looked into each other's eyes. 

"Next," called Duo breaking the euphoria around Trowa and Dorothy. 

Dorothy turned hesitantly and joined the group of waiting girls who congratulated her warmly. 

Sally went next. First she kissed Quatre then Trowa. Neither produced the pop, but those in the group were not surprised. They were holding out for Wufei to have the desired effect on the Preventer agent. 

They both gave Relena very pleasant kisses but failed to produce the goal of the task. Relena smiled at each sweetly and thanked them for their help. 

Catherine went last. She stood before Quatre for her kiss. He smiled at her, and she found herself wanting to melt with just his smile. She forced herself to stand strait and waited. 

A set of soft lips touched hers. Gently they stroked hers sending chills down her spine. She found she was wholeheartedly responding to his touch and wanting more. There seemed to be a hunger develop in each of them as they deepened the kiss and pulled the other so close that daylight could not be seen between them. That is when her foot popped. 

Catherine collapsed against Quatre once the kiss ended. He smilingly caught her. 

"Would you like to go out?" he whispered in her ear. 

"Oh, yes," she replied blissfully before the others pulled her attention back to the task at hand. 

She reluctantly left Quatre's embrace. 

Trowa watched them intently, and she ruffled his hair playfully. 

"Don't hurt him," she told Trowa. "I think I want to play with him later," she winked. 

Trowa only shook his head and rolled his eyes at Catherine's comment. 

The group thanked Quatre and Trowa for their assistance and set off to find their next participant/victim … Wufei. 

~ 


	4. Slaying the Dragon

Quest for the Foot Popping Kiss - Chapter 4   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I don't' own Gundam Wing or the characters 

Sorry to disappoint you Grrl N, but I opted to do mostly traditional pairings for once. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 ~ Slaying the Dragon

The limousine pulled up to Wufei's house and Duo and the girls got out. They make Sally be their spokeswoman before they rang his doorbell. 

"What do you onnas and the braided baka want?" demanded Wufei after opening the door. 

"We need your help," Sally said. 

"Of course your need my help. Your are weak onnas," he spouted his normal chauvinistic rant. "What do you need my help with?" he asked leaving them on his doorstep. 

Sally explained their quest to the Chinese man, and he laughed at them. 

"Only silly women would be trying to find such useless information," he jabbed. 

Those behind Sally saw her fists clench and knew she was loosing patience with her patronizing partner. 

"That's it," she growled through clenched teeth and punched Wufei in the stomach. 

He stumbled into the house at the unexpected attack. Sally quickly followed with the others, not wanting to miss out on the show, on her heals. Before Wufei could slip into a defensive stance, Sally grabbed his shirt and pulled him so their faces were inches apart. 

"Listen, you baka! You will kiss me, and you will put forth you best effort, else you will find yourself ran through with you own blade and…" she threatened with anger dancing in her eyes. 

Before she could finish her threat, Wufei caught her up in his arms and kissed her eagerly, daring her to return his passion. Sally met his kiss with an enthusiasm of her own. 

For those observing, it was like a fire had spontaneously started before their eyes with the couples first touch. 

"Two minutes and thirty seconds," softly announced Duo as he timed the kiss. 

"Her foot popped over a minute ago," pointed out Hilde. 

"You would think they would have to come up for air soon," added Dorothy. 

Two minutes later Wufei and Sally pulled apart. 

"Wow," whispered Sally with wonder. 

Wufei smirked haughtily at her, and she slugged him in the shoulder. 

"Onna! What was that for?" he demanded. 

"For being your normal, irritating, egotistical self," she retorted with a glare. 

Wufei continued to smirk with pleasure at the situation. 

"Kiss Relena now!" ordered Sally. 

"And if I won't," he shouted back. 

"You will regret it for weeks," Sally promised coldly. 

Wufei grudgingly caved to her demands. 

"I would rather kiss you again," he said in a low tone as he passed Sally. 

Sally heard his admission and could not help but smile at her small victory. She would have to return later and see if he still felt the same. 

Wufei stood before Relena and gave her a brief kiss on the mouth. Neither of them seemed to enjoy the process, and there was defiantly no foot pop. They swiftly pulled away. 

"Thank you, Wufei," said Sally sweetly. 

He mumbled something that was incomprehensible. 

"We will get out of your hair now," she continued enjoying his obvious discomfort." 

"We have one more knight in shining armor to find," Hilde added teasingly. 

The questing group exited the Chinese man's home to head off on what they hoped would be their last leg in their mission. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: As I wrote this chapter, it dawned on me that onnas is probably not the correct way to plural the word "onna," but I am sure I have seen it that way in other fics. If anyone out there knows what the proper plural of onna is in Japanese, please let me know. Thanks ~ West Wind 


	5. The Last Knight

Quest for the Foot Popping Kiss - Chapter 5   
By West Wind 

Disclaimer: I don't' own Gundam Wing or the characters 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5 ~ The Last Knight

"How are we going to get Yuy to kiss Relena?" Duo asked as they headed for Heero's. 

"We just ask him," said Hilde. 

"He will just grunt at you and if you're lucky ignore you, else you will find a gun pointed at you," pointed out Duo. 

"Maxwell is right. Heero can be a bit difficult at times," said Sally. 

"Maybe if Relena just takes him by surprise and kisses him," suggested Dorothy all for the rush in and concur tactic.. 

"Might work," Sally said thoughtfully. 

"But, will it still work?" asked Hilde. "Does it matter who kissed who?" 

Relena sat in her seat quietly taking in the conversation around her and wondering how she would get Heero to kiss her. 

~ 

They pulled out at Heero's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Duo preformed a reconnaissance mission for the girls and scouted out the house. He returned minutes later. 

"Heero's not home," he said on his return. "His car is gone." 

"Where could her be?" asked Catherine. 

"My guess is work," said Sally with Duo's quick agreement. 

~ 

Sally got them in to Preventer HQ, and they made their way to Heero's office. Duo peeked in through the window to verify their target was indeed there. 

"Your turn. Got get him," whispered Dorothy before pushing Relena into the room to claim her kiss. 

Heero looked up at Relena standing in his office. She was glaring at the group of people on the other side of his door. He quirked an eyebrow perplexed yet suspicious of the circumstance. He watched Relena turn and face him. 

"Heero," she said stiffening her shoulders. "I need your help with something." 

Heero glanced wearily at his window crowded with people. 

"All you have to do is stand up," she assured moving beside him. 

Heero looked at her and reluctantly did as asked. 

Before she lost her nerve, Relena swiftly grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Her lips pressed against his stiff ones that slowly softened beneath hers. 

By the time the kiss was complete, there was a 'foot pop,' but it was not Relena's. 

Relena pulled back disappointment clearly written on her face. 

"No foot pop," she murmured just before an anxious group literally tumbled through the door. 

They started extracting themselves from the jumbled pile of wiggling arms and legs. 

"Well?" demanded Dorothy getting to her feet. 

"We couldn't see because of the desk," added Catherine. 

"No," answered Relena dejectedly. 

"Well, we can find someone else to kiss you," Sally reassured bruising off the dirt from her clothes. 

"What are you guys doing?" demanded Heero in an even tone that demanded a response or they would find themselves staring at the end of his gun. 

"We are on a quest for foot popping kisses," Hilde answered as Duo pulled her to her feet. "You know like in the movies," she added. 

"Heero hardly watches movies," Duo put in, "and I doubt if he has ever watched a romance." 

The small group had to agree with Duo's point. 

"In some romantic movies," Dorothy began to explain loftily, "when the girl gets kissed by the guy, her foot comes up off the ground and hangs in the air. Like this," she said as she demonstrated. 

A look of understanding crossed Heero's face. 

"We wanted to know if it happened in real life, so we have been on a quest to find a foot popping kiss for each of us. We have had each of the pilots kiss each girl to see if the desired reaction occurred, and Relena is the only one left to experience a foot pop," Hilde spilled out quickly. 

"Hn…" Heero grunted. "Mission accepted," he murmured in a low tone. 

Relena turned questioningly toward Heero at his barely audible comment. 

Heero took a step forward. His arm swiftly circled her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand was placed on her upper back holding her up as she was bent back slightly. At the same time his mouth covered hers. 

Relena was surprised by his actions but soon melted in his arms giving into his demanding kiss. A soft moan escaped from her as Heero pulled her upright. She slipped her arms around his neck pressing tightly against him as their mouths continued to caress the other. 

Behind Relena's closed eyes, it was like fireworks were exploding. Her entire system seemed to tingle and pulsate with adrenaline and desire. Nothing else happening in the room mattered to her. Only Heero's touch and how he was making her feel penetrated her pleasure stimulated mind. 

"There!" said Hilde as Relena's foot popped into the air. 

"But, they already kissed," pointed out Dorothy. "We said one kiss per guy." 

"Each guy would kiss the girl once, and she kissed Heero the first time," pointed out Sally, "not him kissing her." 

"So, it does matter who initiates the kiss," surmised Hilde as an answer to her earlier question. 

"Um, guys," said Duo interrupting the girls' analysis of the data they had collected through their quest. "I think we should either leave the room or interrupt them," he said pointing to the couple passionately kissing. "If they continue at the pace they are going, I think clothes will soon be flying." 

The girls turned their attention to Heero and Relena. Jaws hung open as they watched hands roam and mouths dance. The two were lost to the world. 

"Do any of us want to risk interrupting them?" asked Sally. 

"Probably not," voiced Duo. "He might actually shoot instead of just pointing his gun at us." 

The others agreed and filed out of the room more orderly than they entered. Before he shut the door, Duo smiled brashly at the couple glad his friend was finally showing his feelings for the blond in his arms. 

~ 

Heero lifted Relena by her waist and sat her on his desk as he kissed the neck she exposed for him. 

Suddenly, Relena remembered their friends were in the room, but when she looked around there was no one there. 

"There gone," she murmured. 

Heero pulled back looking down at her but not releasing his arms from around her. 

"Who?" 

"Duo and the girls," Relena answered. "I have to ask them if my foot popped," she pouted. 

Heero leaned in and gently kissed her pouting lips. 

"It did," he assured before trailing kisses across her face. 

Her face lit up with success, and Heero chuckled. 

"Where'd they go?" Relena pondered. 

"Does it matter?" asked Heero huskily with eyes full of longing focused on her. 

"No," she blushed. "Probably best that they did leave," she added seductively before wrapping her arms around Heero's neck once more and kissing him. 

The End 

Whew! Done. That was actually a lot of fun to write! I hope others find it as amusing as I did. You know I never imagined writing so many kissing scenes would be so hard. Finding new ways to describe a kiss and the participant's feelings can be stretching. I tried very hard not to make them the same each time. Did I succeed? I hope you enjoyed the story, and please, review. 


End file.
